


kingdom of crimson addiction

by harscrow, wctomyhead



Series: Death Smiles At Us All [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harscrow/pseuds/harscrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wctomyhead/pseuds/wctomyhead
Summary: Dean has found his person, his home, his destiny. But in the arms of a killer, a king, a god walking among men, what will become of his own self?





	1. I

Panting, Dean reaches for the towel on the wooden stand to wipe his sweaty face and neck after a long, steady session of weight lifting. He might have spent more than a couple of hours straight in there, desperate to move and occupy his own time.

Roman had said they could make it work, that they'd find something for him to do. But they had no luck with that yet, even though Dean did actually see an ad for a construction site company. Roman thought it wasn't safe for him and advised against it, saying he'd rather have him working somewhere he owns and can ensure the reliability of.

For that reason, while waiting for the right vacancy to come up, Dean has been spending a good amount of time blasting his muscles. The gym in the mansion has high class equipment that he never saw in the cheap places he used to go to all his life to work out. Nonetheless, one additional little thing he asked Roman for: to have his own set of tracks playing in there. He expected him to laugh at the genre he's enthusiastic about, but Roman didn't. That's how Dean ended up sweating under a barbell with Johnny Cash blasting out loud.

Tired and content, towel laying around his neck, he steps out of the gym still humming "I Got Stripes". After a few short months of living there with Roman, Dean is still not sure he's seen all the rooms and branches of that huge manor. That's why he decides to follow his curious instinct instead of moving forward to the bathroom upstairs. He stops by an unknown staircase going down, close to the secondary hallway that leads to the back of the house. He always thought it was a staff members area, but never checked. 

Walking down the stairs, he gets past the first threshold until he eventually spots a grey metal door with three locks on it. Trying the handle, he sighs as it obviously won't open. "The hell does he have behind this door?" He mumbles to himself, with nothing much to do except turning around to go back to the first floor after his unsuccessful expedition.

Later, as he finishes showering his fatigue away and he's reaching for the bathrobe, Roman enters the bathroom before Dean can cover himself.

"I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate you coming in here without knocking." He winks.

"Well, your boyfriend is a fool if he lets you shower alone. Unforgivable."

"His loss." Dean grins and walks towards Roman. "Your gain." He pulls him into a kiss, throwing his wet arms around his neck. 

"Had fun at the gym?" Roman asks, kissing his nose before picking up the bathrobe and rolling Dean into it. "There." 

"Yeah. 't was fine." Dean smiles.

Roman still takes the hint behind such a short answer. "I know this is hard for you. But believe me, I'm looking for a job you could do. Maybe something's moving at Carmella's."

"I know, Ro." Dean says, leaving the bathroom. "Doesn't mean I'm not going crazy in the meantime."

Roman follows him into their bedroom and watches him fall on the mattress. He sits next to him, eyes wandering over his handsome figure. "Babe." He sighs, his fingers brushing Dean's naked thigh. "I hate seeing you like this. I keep all my promises, I'm not stalling."

"I'm not questioning your promises. I'm just not used to not doing anything. It felt good at first, you know? Being able to chill for a few days, not bothering to care about work and other stuff. But that lasted for, like, five hours." Dean chuckles. "I know you're trying your best."

He sits up, resting his head on Roman's shoulder. "Ro. There's a door downstairs with three locks, what's that?"

The man hesitates for just a moment. Details of his operations have always been omitted with his previous partners, and no one ever dared to ask. To any of them, Roman wouldn't have given chapter and verse of what goes on under his command anyway, but hiding certain aspects of his life to Dean is something he's never done. And he doesn't want to start now. "That's the basement." He says, cautious, his fingers brushing the inner of Dean's knee. "And it's for people who don't feel like talking."

  
Dean props up on his elbows, his tranquil eyes looking at Roman as he keeps satiating his curiosity. "Is it soundproof? Because I didn't hear anything." 

"Yes, it is." There's surprise in Roman's voice, as his boyfriend seems untouched by the heavy implication of violence possibly going on in their household that very moment. He should have known, since Dean has probably seen more broken jaws and bleeding cuts than all the other people he slept with. "But we have no guests right now anyway."

Dean laughs at that. "Guests, Jesus." He shakes his head. "Do you do that yourself?"

"I have a trusted expert that does it for me. But I watch everything, mostly through a camera."

Dean nods slowly. He walked into that relationship aware of who Roman was, and it had already occurred to him that those hands touching him every day were guilty of unspeakable crimes. Of course Roman does punish his enemies, of course the house they live in has blood in its foundation. Dean appreciates Roman's honesty about that, and has decided to believe him the first time he said he'd never hurt him. "You free now?"

Roman doesn't even have the time to process how unfazed Dean is by that. The latter's already casting his spell on him. He slides his hand up Dean's stomach, untying the bathrobe to uncover his insatiable, beautiful body. "Are you?"

"No, I'm missing my last workout." He pulls Roman by his tie. "Care to help your boyfriend out?"

The man's face lights up with blissful approval as he leans closer to kiss Dean and smile against his lips. "Anything you need, baby."

"I need you." 

Roman straddles him, the contrast between his fully clothed self and Dean's nudity a matter he's keen on disposing of. "I love you." He breathes softly, gazing at him with adoring eyes.

His heart being crushed by the sincere ease in the other's voice, Dean blindly pulls him into another kiss. Those three words became a thing Roman says to him almost every day, and Dean's dying to say it back. He has no idea what's stopping him, even though some part of him blames it on his bad record with love. It never really worked out for him. Maybe he's expecting something to happen and ruin what he has with Roman too, because that much happiness can only come with a price and an expiration date. He can't look at him, can't get lost into that beautiful, pure feeling radiating from Roman's face. Or guilt would start gouging his stomach.

Later, high on sex and his muscles begging for a break, Dean still finds the force to hold Roman there on top of him, warm and dishevelled. They don't even know they've fallen asleep until Roman's phone rings, and Dean opens his eyes to see the man hasn't moved at all, his head still resting on his chest.

With an annoyed groan, Roman sticks his arm out toward the nightstand and grabs his phone. He plants a kiss on Dean's chest before answering the call. It's Sasha, so it shouldn't be that bad.

"Told you I hate your ringtone, right?" Dean's gravel voice points out, as Roman feels the other's hand running through his hair.

He lays down again, sprawled on him, almost moaning into the receiver. "Sis, this better be important."

"Why, what are you doing? Why are you answering the phone then?" 

"He's doing me." 

Roman giggles. "He ain't lying. Well, we were kinda napping actually."

"I swear to god if you answered the phone while actually doing it- Never mind. Listen, I wanted to call and chat up. I had to fire one of the bartenders, he was stealing money." 

Bothered by that inconvenience, Roman snorts. "Fucking stealing money from us. How did that happen?"

"Well, he told the customers that the drinks got more expensive. So he put what it actually cost in the register and the rest the moron took to himself. One customer eventually came to talk to me about the prices and I told him that we didn't do that shit. I've already fired that fucker's ass and made him give me back the money he stole. Told him that he either gave me the money or I'd have given you a call."

"Fuck." Roman sighs. "I can't let that slide. How much did he take?"

"Well, he said he only took 10 grand, but he worked here for a year so I'm thinking he took more than that, maybe around 20? 30? Never said to him that I wouldn't call you even if he told me, so do whatever you need, bro."

"I'll come by." He cuts short, what has to be done already in his mind. The fool has dug his own grave, and that is no matter to be discussed on the phone.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, before you hang up. Ambrose still looking for a job? He told me he used to bartend so, unless he was talking shit, I have a new job for him."

Roman looks at him. "Did you hear that?"

Dean groans, not even bothering to open his eyes. "Heard what?" 

"Sasha has a job for you. Bartender at the club. What do you say?"

Dean grabs the phone from Roman's hand and puts it up to his ear. "You missed me at the club that much? Knew you cared about me." 

"Ambrose. You want the job or not?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take it. Can we go to sleep now?" 

****

Roman didn't ask much, really. All he wanted and hoped to get at his table was a plain drink. The Jack Daniel's he ordered came with something else other than the rocks, though.

Sasha bursts into laughter as soon as she realizes what that weird lollipop is supposed to be. 

"Well, he knows what you like. Don't give me that face!"

"What is even my life." Roman asks, more to himself than anything.

"You chose him as your boyfriend, bro."

"Well, I didn't know he was gonna put candy dicks in my drinks!"

Becky laughs, picking up the foreign object. "He's one of a kind. An' ya should never turn away sugah, Ro! Ah can have it if ya don' want it? T's been awhile since I've had a cock in my mouth." She bursts out laughing again at her own joke. 

"Hey! I thought you didn't mind that!" Sasha scolds her, hair twirling in the air with playful contempt.

The doc gives her a kiss, lips softly chasing after her's. "Ah don', babygirl."

The white curtain of the private booth moves again and the waiter comes in. "Sir, he- he insisted I gave this to you too. I'm sorry." He puts another drink down and this time it's orange juice with a tiny umbrella on top.

"Are you regretting my job offer?" Sasha smirks. 

"Probably." Roman gives up. "But if he's having so much fun, it has to mean he's happy. I'll go with it."

"O'course he's happy!" Becky exclaims, sucking on the lollipop. She gives him a pat on his chest. "What's that supposed ta mean, uh? He's got ya."

"I don't know… Sometimes I believe I rushed him into this relationship. He never said he loves me."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure-"

The curtain moves yet again but this time it's Dean. "Did you enjoy the cock, Ro?"

"'m suckin' on it right now." Becky says in his place. 

Dean laughs as he sits down next to Roman, trying not to laugh even harder at the face the man gives him. 

"The only cock you should be giving me is yours." Roman avows, lips caressing the other's ear, his words for Dean alone.

"I already do." Dean's eyes flutter shut for a moment, giving him a quick peck on the lips. "You didn't find it funny? Not even a little bit?"

"I might have."

"Nope. He was like a grumpy old man." Sasha shrugs, casually sipping her Alexander. 

Roman pulls the phone out of his pocket with dramatic emphasis. "I should call my lawyer. I don't like this conspiracy against me."

"Don' think he's available, he got cocks to suck too." Becky says, in an innocent tone that makes it even worse.

****

Roman collects all the papers he needs to hand Kevin the following day, and calls Sami in the meantime. Phone pressed between his shoulder and his ear, the boss asks him to pick them up. He didn't drink that much, but he starts feeling the tipsy kind of lazy. He'd rather just sit on the back of a car he's not going to drive, Dean by his side and the city lights leading them home.

When he's done with all of that, he looks for him downstairs. He seems to be nowhere near the counter, though. Going past the staff members still busy at closing hour, Roman's expectations of finding Dean waiting in the club's foyer are disappointed.

He pushes against the door, stepping on the sidewalk in the confident assurance that Dean must have wanted to breathe some fresh air, risky as it was to do so alone. There is no way to bend Dean's stubbornness to his will most of the time, and that's something Roman is still learning how to deal with.

He does indeed spot him outside, but he's unexpectedly got company. Roman watches it all happening too fast, the biker shoving Dean hard against the wall, yelling and pointing at him. "The fuck are you doing?" He snaps, running after the stranger. Little he can do when the guy jumps on his bike and manages to beat it.

"Fuck." Roman curses, heading back to Dean. "Are you ok?" He asks, cupping his face to see for himself. "Who the fuck was that?"

"A member of an old biker gang I was in years ago, don't worry." Dean smiles at him. "Let's go home."

"What are you not telling me?"

"I will. Just not now, okay? Don't worry about it, it's not that big of a deal. Look, Sami's here."

Roman pulls Dean closer, planting a kiss on top of his head. "Please, wait for me inside when I ask you to. I can't stand the chance of people coming at you like that."

"I'm a big boy, Roman. I can handle myself." Dean smiles nonetheless. "I'll try to be more careful." He says as they both enter the car. 

"Hello sir. Dean." 

"Sami… Couldn't you just call me Roman sometimes? It's just the three of us right now."

"I'm used to it by now, I don't mind." Sami smiles. "Home, sir?"

Roman sighs. "Yeah."

As they get past the city and drive on the way to the mansion, Sami's eyes catch sight of a suspicious two wheels procession. 

"Sir, we have bikers following us." He says, calm. 

Dean turns around quickly. "What? Fuck. Sami, can you lose them?"

"No. What's happening here?" Roman retorts, his harsh glance requiring explanations.

"Nothing too bad, they're just fucking idiots. We can just lose them, right?"

His boyfriend's attempt at playing that off doesn't work out, and Roman doesn't soften his concern. "Dean. Tell me what they want from you. This is not negotiable. I have to know."

"I can handle this." Dean tries, but sighs when he sees the serious look on Roman's face. "I just- I might have stolen 70 grand from them…?"

"What?!" Sami's so shocked he glances at Dean from the rearview mirror. 

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Roman needs the answer to several questions by now. "When did this happen?"

"Years ago I met this guy, he was in a biker gang. The Midnight Riders. They had a lot of drug money. He turned out to be a real asshole so I stole from them. I used the money for rent and food while I was fighting for Hunter."

"Fucking hell, Dean." Roman curses, more resigned than angry. "And I bet they want it all back now."

"Yes. But this is my shit to handle, don't worry about it."

"This is not your shit to handle anymore, since you're part of this family. We've got a biker gang chasing _us_. As far as I know, they could do anything to get their money back. And they would have any right to do so." He pauses, all the pressure he feels building up in his mind making way to the doleful thought of Dean being all alone in the world, doing that kind of inconsiderate things. "What were you thinking?"

"I had my reasons." Dean's leg starts bouncing. "Let's just lose them, I'll figure out how to get them their money."

Roman considers what's at stake for a few seconds, before giving Sami the final order. "Stop the car."

"Yes, sir." The man nods.

"What? What the fuck are you doing?" Dean argues, pulling at Roman's jacket like a kid would.

Roman puts his hand on Dean's, composure and resolution in his voice. "I'm gonna talk to them, and fix this."

"This isn't your mess to fix." Dean rushes to the door, getting out first. 

"Shall I call back-up, sir?" A thoughtful Sami asks. 

"Yeah. Call the guys at the club, they're the ones who can get here soon enough." Roman says, following Dean out of the car to find him yelling at the bikers.

"Fuck you, Andrew! I fucking told your guy, I'll get the money! There's no need for you to follow me!"

The one that must be the infamous Andrew barks right back. "None of us trusts your lying ass, bitch. We figured it would be better if we could talk to the Big Dog there."

Roman steps forward, next to Dean. "The Big Dog is listening. Be clever."

The man points his finger at Dean, a sneering grimace on his face. "We want our money back and we don't think this whore's gonna keep his word and give it to us, might run away again."

"You call him like that again, you're not gonna see a single dime."

"We want our money back, man. I bet you would do the same if someone stole from you. So let's make a deal."

"Shove your deals up your ass!" Dean growls, his hands curled into fists he's dying to throw at his ex's ugly mug. 

"You never knew when to shut the fuck up, did you, Dean?"

Andrew's remark worms into Roman's heart. To realize that someone despises the freedom running on Dean's tongue and would rather see it smothered is too much of an insult to the love he feels for that man.

"No, I'm a free fucking spirit. I'll get your money, I won't run away. Just fucking go." Dean speaks for himself.

"Tomorrow." Roman decides, stepping forward once again. "Andrew, is that your name? Come closer. Slowly. Don't try anything or I'm blowing your brains out. Believe that."

The biker holds onto his own vest to show off his street smugness, nodding at his boys. "You do that, and they blow _your_ brains out." 

Roman has seen many of them. Dirty sewer rats, their heads so easy to be crushed under his heel. "Are you really that kind of stupid?" He asks, his smile ominous. "You touch me, and not only all of you, but every single person you ever held dear will follow you in hell too." 

With just the perfect timing, Sami steps closer to stand next to his boss, his shotgun pointing at the bikers. Andrew gives his men a telling nod which results in them lowering their weapons and him walking closer to Roman. 

"Tomorrow at 5 pm. We shall meet at the abandoned cement factory out of town. Once you get your money, you will never show your faces here again. Don't mistake my generosity for weakness. You would regret that."

"I need you to help me out here, Big Dog." Andrew starts, keeping his hands visible. "I don't know you, I can't trust your word. We'll take Ambrose with us, you bring the money and you'll get him right back."

"I'm not going anywhere with you, asshole!" Dean snarls and walks forward towards him, with the full intention of punching the bastard.

Roman's hand is quick to reach Dean, his grip on his arm gentle but resolved. Outraged refusal glisters in his eyes as he looks at Andrew. "You know exactly who I am. That's why I don't even need to tell you that demanding such a thing from me is pure madness. Leave now before I change my mind."

As time seems to freeze around the taut scene, several cars appear from down the road, surrounding the threatening row of Harleys. Roman's people get out of their cars, all quick steps and loaded guns. The bikers see themselves outnumbered now, and that leaves them with only one possibility.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Big Dog." Andrew grins, offering his hand to seal the deal. As Roman refuses to touch him, the biker makes do with the man at the boss' side. "Dean, I fucking missed your crazy face." With his knuckles, he caresses the blond's cheek.

"Don't fucking touch me." Dean jerks away from his hand.

"Get lost." Roman hisses, his shoulders rising and falling with the deep breath he forces himself to take.

Satisfied with the discomfort he sees in his ex's eyes, Andrew climbs on his bike and swiftly retreats along with his men.

"That fucking bastard." Frustration settling in, Dean pulls his hand away from Roman as well. "I didn't need your help!" He snarls, turning around and getting into the car again.

Roman tells his soldiers to escort them back to the house, then follows him inside the sedan while Sami does the same. The back seat feels empty as hell, with Dean sitting as far from him as possible. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yes." Dean snarls, "I can handle my own business, I didn't ask for your help." 

"You don't have that much money, how do you think you could work that out? Besides, those bikers are a threat that doesn't affect you alone anymore. I've told you already. And this might also have repercussions on the whole organization. I want to help you, I have to, and I will."

"I would've thought of something. Roman, this is my problem and I don't need the family's help."

"I get it, you have history with that guy, but this doesn't mean you have to get through this shit on your own. I can help you and I want to. What does it matter?"

"It matters!" Dean growls. "It matters because I fucking love you and I don't want to see you get hurt again!" He punches the window in frustration. Roman might be the Big Dog, but he's still the person that Dean loves and cares about, and he doesn't wanna lose him. Ever. 

Tension and silence in the car can be cut with a knife. Sami though, tries to close the division's window without being noticed, in order to give them the privacy they obviously need.

Roman's shaky breath makes Dean turn, and that's enough for the other man to kiss him. He takes his time, sucking gently on Dean's lip. "I love you too, babe. God, I love you so much."

"I know it took me a long time to say it. Doesn't mean I didn't want to."

"I'm just glad you don't regret saying yes to me, to us."

"I usually make stupid decisions, but saying yes to you was one of my best."

His forehead still resting against Dean's, Roman brushes his face with the tip of his fingers. "Listen to me, I'll be ok. I've dealt with worse than them. I promise, tomorrow it's gonna be done, we won't see them anymore and we'll go on with our lives."

"I'm gonna be there when you give them the money."

"Dean…" The man sighs. "I already know you're not going to behave."

Dean laughs. "When do I ever?"

"Exactly." Roman slowly shakes his head, his lips drawn to the other's throat. "What a troublemaker I've got myself."

The car's tires scratch gently, then stop. "We're home." Dean smirks.

Roman taps on the little window separating them from the chauffeur seat.

"Sir?" Sami asks, as he opens it. 

"Thank you, Sami. Have a good night."

"You too, sir. Dean." 

"See ya, brotha."

****

"I'll tell Roman that next fucking time he can call a cab. Making you go out at this time of night to pick his ass up instead of being here with me in our warm bed?"

Sami chuckles, picturing his husband's annoyed expression on the other side of the phone. "Shush, Kevin bear. I'm doing my job, and I'll be there soon anyway. I just wanna stop for gas first."

"Can't you do it in the morning? Or you don't have enough to get home?"

"The gas station is on my way back, it won't take long."

"Alright, baby. I'm waiting for you."

"Can't wait to be there. Love you!"

"Love you too, Sami."

Sami drops his phone on the empty passenger's seat, taking a turn to the left. The comforting sound of his husband's voice still echoes in his mind as he reaches the gas station. There seems to be no attendant, but he doesn't mind getting out of the car after all. It's a beautiful night, even though he really looks forward to curling up in bed against Kevin as soon as possible.

A few minutes later, another car stops in the parking lot, and a man steps out of it, quick-paced and down to business. Not wasting much time, he walks towards Sami while showing his badge. "Sami Zayn? My name is Agent-" 

"You should improve your stalking skills, sir. I knew you were after me ten minutes ago." Sami gives him a tiny smile, anything but alarmed. He did saw the guy following him, but he noticed he was alone, so he didn't bother calling it in. He could handle one killjoy on his own.

"I'll work on that." The man smiles back, brushing his moustache. "Agent Bahler, by the way. How do you like your job, Zayn?"

"I am very pleased with my job, thanks. What about yours?"

"Pays the rent." Bahler shrugs. "Question, do you miss racing? I mean, driving around a criminal lord can't give you that rush you used to get before, right?"

Sami giggles, as he was expecting nothing less than this. His closed fist taps lightly on the gas pump a couple of times. "I can assure you that my boss is the most honest man I know. These assumptions about him are just getting ridiculous."

The agent's scrutinizing look, nonetheless, remains steady on his figure. "Didn't answer my question about the racing though. You do miss it."

"Why? Are you challenging me?"

Bahler laughs as he shakes his head. "I know better than doing that. I wanna offer you something, just keep an open mind for a second. Your record, completely clean. You'll be able to go back to racing your heart out."

Sami's quite offended by the proposal on the plate. When did he give the impression of being a possible sell out? "Thanks, but no."

"Was afraid you'd say that. Sami Zayn, I'm bringing you downtown for questioning. Turn around."

There it goes his plan of cuddling in bed with Kevin, but Sami still doesn't flinch. "You're wasting both yours and my time, sir. Don't you have a lovely wife at home? Or husband? Speaking of which, I wanna call mine."

"We'll see if we can find a phone, maybe they'll all be gone by the time we get there." The agent says, fake and cunning. As he cuffs Sami against his car, the phone inside it starts ringing, and a picture of Kevin and him kissing pops up on the screen. 

"Speaking of the devil. I'm sure he won't mind if you don't answer this one." The agent pulls Sami away from his car, dragging him towards his own. 

"No! Let me answer." Sami tries to resist the hold, his feet planted on the ground. "He was expecting me to be home by now."

"So did the families of the innocent people your boss murdered."

"If I don't answer that call he's gonna sue your entire department. You know him, you know he would."

  
"Get in the fucking car, Zayn. We are done hiding from the Empire."

Sami curses under his breath as he's being pushed into the back seat. If he closes his eyes he can already see Kevin's face burning with apprehension first and rage later.

Once at the police station, the agent escorts him to the small jails. Lieutenant Wade Barrett spots them and follows. "Do me a favor, Barrett, and keep an eye on him." The agent says as he uncuffs Sami and pushes him inside the first available cell. 

"Ain't your fucking rookie, suits."

The agent rolls his eyes and leaves to go fill in his forms.

Barrett waits for him to disappear, before turning to face Sami. "What the fuck are you doing here, Zayn?"

Sami grabs the cold bars. "Like I know! That guy followed me and dragged me in here."

"Look, there are a bunch of suits here lately." Barrett explains, his thick British accent emphasizing his scorn for the current state of things. "We don't know shit. All I hear is RICO operations going on."

"RICO?" Sami tries to process the information. "They gotta be kidding. Fuck. Gimme your phone, I need to call Kevin. He doesn't know I'm here, he was waiting for me!"

"I can't do that, mate. I'll call him, don't worry."

"Thanks, Barrett. As soon as you can. Tell him my car and my phone are at the gas station at the end of Cornell Street."

Wade leaves the cell in a flash, stepping outside and using a burner to call Kevin. 

"What do you mean my husband's in jail?!" The lawyer shouts, his temper lost the exact moment he heard the cop's words.

"Calm down, he's fine. He was being followed, they brought him in for questioning."

"I'm coming over, you better watch over him until I get there. Fuck!"

"Wait. His car and phone should still be at the gas station where they caught him, end of Cornell Street." 

"Fine, I'll grab a cab there and come with his car, just keep an eye on him!" Kevin hangs up the call.

When Barrett goes back inside, he finds the other man sitting on the bench, fingers running through his short red hair. "All good." The cop says, quick and dirty.

Sami nods, thankful, then leans on the cell's grey wall. All he knows is that next time he's not going to stop for gas at night. He should have been home by now, and not bogged down by some fed's bullshit. He's not going to rat anyone out, and he can count at least two infringements of his rights that Kevin is going to exploit very well. That makes Sami rest easy, aware that he's getting out of there in no more than a couple of hours.

"I swear to god if he asked for his lawyer and you didn't give it to him, I'll sue your department so fast you'll see stars! I wanna see my husband right now." An angry yell thunders in the distance, interrupting Sami's solitary thoughts.

'There he is.' he realizes, a satisfied smirk on his face. He stands up, hopping on one foot.

A few minutes later Barrett comes in there. "Let's go, I'm taking you to see him." He unlocks the door and escorts Sami to a closed room.

"Sami, _mon Dieu!_ " As soon as Sami opens the door, Kevin already has his arms wrapped around him in a hug. "You okay? Jesus, I was so worried." He kisses his husband's lips. "See, if you listened to me we could've been home by now." 

The other rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. You can school me later."

"Tell me what happened."

Sami sighs on his shoulder, Kevin's scent all he needs in the world to feel good again. "I was getting gas when some agent approached me, asked me if I missed racing now that I work for Roman. Offered me a deal, he wanted to clean my record. I wasn't having none of it, so he just cuffed me and pushed me into his car. I wanted to answer your call, Kev. He was cuffing me and the phone was ringing but he didn't let me."

"Did he tell you on what grounds he was arresting you? Did he mirandize you?"

"No. He just said he was gonna bring me inside for questioning but… This is weird, actually. They asked me nothing, I was just thrown in that cell."

"They didn't question you?"

"No, not at all." He says, then moves closer to Kevin's ear. "Barrett said there's RICO going on. Did you and Roman know that?"

"No. And I don't like that we didn't. I brought you the car from the station, let's get outta here and talk. They can't keep you here if they're not arresting you." He shakes his head and chuckles. "Forcing you into the police station, I'm gonna fucking ruin them." 

"I like my husband angry." Sami admits, all clever smile and flirty remarks. "Makes you even hotter."

"Oh, I really hate when people think you're innocent as shit, look at you. Let's go home." 

The other man laughs, kissing him on the cheek. "Don't go ruin my reputation now."

"You know what? Fuck it, I'll call Roman. He doesn't get to fucking sleep too." 

"No!" Sami stops his hand from reaching the pocket. "He was- It was really sweet, Kev. Kinda awkward too since, you know, I was listening to all of it. But Dean said he loves him! This can wait until tomorrow. Let them be happy, they need that."

"I'm going to complain tomorrow, then. Because I'm a good friend." 

After they just shut the car doors, Sami clears his throat. "There's something else going on."

Kevin lets his head fall against the steering wheel. "Oh no. How bad? Can't I just have one week of no trouble?"

"Long story short: Dean stole money from a biker gang and they were following us earlier. Roman talked to them, he's gonna meet with them tomorrow at 5, bring the cash and such. I suppose he was gonna tell you any moment."

"Yeah, I'm sure he has better things to be doing right now. I'll call him tomorrow, I'll try to make him understand that a cactus is still an option if he wants a new relationship, and we'll see how we'll deal with both things. The most important thing to me right now is that you're okay."

"I am. Let's go home, Kev. I'm really tired."

****

"What's gotten into you?" Dean's chuckles turn into a moan as Roman's teeth sink into his willing neck. His body is shaken by a delicious shudder as the man's fingers brush against his prostate. "Roman." He gasps. 

"Yeah? Like that?" Roman breathes, curling his fingers again.

"Yes, fuck." Dean pulls on Roman's raven hair so he can kiss him. "I'd like something bigger though." He smirks, flashing the pink of his tongue. 

He feels Roman's hand cupping his face, the man stealing his breath and growling hungry into the kiss. He's been looked at by many men, many women, but nothing compares to the way the color of Roman's eyes gets amber-like as he rises from the bed, unable to let him go, loath to do so. He sees him reaching for a condom, the wrapper shining between his fingers. And that's when Dean knows. When the realization of what he craves grows violent in his heart.

"No." He shakes his head. "We don't need that, do we? I love you, Ro. I wanna feel you." 

A crushing wave of heat engulfs Roman's heart, expanding like crackling fire throughout his veins. He drops what he got without second thoughts, pressing himself onto Dean again. And he burns, burns, burns. He burns so much that some part of him fears the scars he might leave on the man he so deeply desires. But Dean's flesh is intact, alive and pliant under his own. His nipples hard, asking to be pulled on. Whispered words come out of Roman's mouth, mellow and avid like the caresses he worships him with. "Wanna make love to you."

"Next time. I want you to fuck me." 

"Please, let me be gentle. Let me."

Dean stares into Roman's eyes and shakes his head, smiling. "How can I fucking resist that face? You're so unfair."

"And you're so perfect." Roman murmurs, his mouth scattering kisses along the hollow of Dean's neck. "I cannot believe you're mine." 

"Same to you." Dean smirks. "All mine." 

Roman indulges himself with the sight of the man laying under him. His fingertips roaming the enticing, narrow curve of Dean's waist, he has to blink, make sure it's not a dream. That sweet ache boiling under his skin feels real though, as real as the sound of Dean's quiet laugh. He did that, made him happy, and in that he takes pride. It swells in his chest with gloating strength.

"You know what you do to me? When you smile like that, you know what you do to me?" He asks, and Dean only needs to observe him to know. Roman is a disheveled mess with all that desperate drunk love clinging to his features, beautifully dripping from his shifting shape. The king is silent, the killer forgotten, but there's more than that to look at and bathe in, shining right behind Roman's enamored eyes.

"You could show me by fucking me senseless." 

Roman shakes his head, chuckling at the vain attempt. His response resides on the tip of his tongue, lazily diving into Dean's mouth. "I know you like fast, I know you do fast. But let me show you how good slow can feel."

Deans nods, closing his eyes and sighing against Roman's lips. "So how does it work?" 

"Just let me love you."

"I know you love me though."

"No. Let me love you… here." Tracing the edge of Dean's mouth, Roman enters it slightly, collecting on the tip of his fingers the hot, expectant breath caressing those lips. "And here." Roman touches Dean's collarbone, delicate over the minute niche right in the middle. "And here, too." He moves, ever so slowly, his thumb reaching the sensitive skin conjoining Dean's wrist and palm.

Tickled, his hand closes onto Roman's, and a new sensation prevails over him, imposed by the frenzied thumping of his heart. "Roman, come on." He fills his mouth with his lover's name, closes his eyes, experiencing something he never felt before as his cheeks grow scorching. 

"I've never seen anything as beautiful as you." Roman kisses his reddened face, the sight making him even weaker. "‘m just getting started."

"Feels so weird, man." Dean shakes his head. The feeling of someone being gentle with him is unfamiliar, since never in his life someone wanted to have slow sex or even make love with him, and he's always been okay with that. "Just fuck me raw, we don't need this." 

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah." 

"Then forget what you think you know, try to let go. I'm here. It's me. All I want is to make you feel good." He breathes, brushing some curls away from Dean's forehead. "But if you really don't want this, I'll stop."

Dean appreciates that Roman isn't pushing him, that he's willing to renounce if he asks him to. "I don't wanna stop. I've never- This is so fucking stupid, man." Dean chuckles at himself. "I'm not a fucking teenager, okay?" He looks anywhere but at Roman. "It's always fast, the sex. Always rough, deep, hard, and I like it this way. I've never- Nobody ever wanted to go gentle with me." 

"But I do." Roman sighs, saddened by the way Dean's avoiding his gaze. "Why do you think that's bad? I just wanna understand." 

Dean looks at him again. "I don't think it's bad, I just never had it before. I always assume I'm gonna wake up the morning after with a bruise or two that were definitely worth it."

"I'm happy to be your first, if you let me."

"I'm not a fucking virgin, asshole!" Dean laughs, playfully pushing Roman away.

He starts laughing as well, ready to fight back. "Oh, is that what I am now?"

"Yep!" 

"Very well. This asshole right here is gonna be on his way, then." He jokes, distancing himself to get out of bed.

"No, don't go!" Dean grabs him by his wrist quickly. 

Roman falls back over him, huge smile popping on his face again. His arms surround Dean, towering at his sides. "Seriously, though. Do you want me to be your first?"

"But you're not my first." Dean smiles, wrapping his legs around Roman's hips.

"You know what I mean."

"You gon' show me what slow sex is like or you gonna keep talking?" With a smirk, Dean pulls him in for a kiss.

Roman dips into his mouth, fingers brushing over his hipbones. His grip gets tighter, becomes demanding as he guides Dean on his stomach.

  
When Roman gently presses his heavy frame onto him, Dean's chest heaves against the sheets as desire expands from his deepest core to every inch of his body. First kiss lands on his nape, then between his shoulders, and the third one further down. Roman's mouth is slow and cautious, yet so generous that Dean can't keep track of how many times it comes back touching his skin. A delicate tingle travels the entire length of his spine, kiss by kiss, and Dean finds himself sighing, his mind wrapped up in a haze that feels like fever.  
  


A slap on his ass, one only and well-aimed, marks an end to those sappy attentions. Surprised, Dean groans, a throaty laughter soon following. "Part of your slow sex?"

  
"Couldn't help myself." Roman chuckles, teeth playfully capturing Dean's pierced earlobe, the tiny metal ring caressing his tongue.

  
A pleasant, mild ghost of pain subtly burns where Roman's hand just left an unexpected mark, and Dean's almost about to ask for more of that. "Ro…" He sighs, frustrated.  
  
"C'mere."

  
Following the lead Roman's hands are suggesting, Dean pants into the pillow as he finds himself on his knees, ass right up in the air. Roman blunt nails claw at his bare buttocks, and a shiver of anticipation shakes Dean entirely when he feels his man's firm fingers spreading him out, the wet caress of spit hitting his entrance. Dean wants to feel. Everything. Anything Roman could give him, he'd take. Anything, _anything_.

  
The flat of Roman's tongue is warm and welcome, makes a strangled sound come out of Dean's throat. He wasn't expecting this, but all he wants to do now is push Roman closer, have that tongue fuck him. He gets soft, tentative licks instead, circling his clenching hole with accurate, deliberate laziness. And then nips, sinking into the inner of his cheeks, leaving him wincing and praying between his teeth. "Fuck, Ro. Need more."

  
Roman's hand slides almost casually along Dean's cock, finding him already hard from expectations. His games are driving Dean insane, and he knows, and he gloats. "You look so good, you know? So needy."

  
"Roman _fucking_ Reigns, you-"

  
Roman shoves his face against Dean parted cheeks, tongue breaching his entrance.

  
Dean's breath soon staggers, split by sobs and curses. Roman's feeding him an illusion of fullness that comes and goes in sharp waves. In and out, that tongue of his works Dean to madness, until he's melting putty, and he can barely keep his ass up anymore. His knees want to cave in, his thighs trembling, willing to stretch apart some more for Roman to eat him out. He's dripping onto the bed, Roman's spit running down his balls and spilling over the white sheets. Roman knows no shame in his ministrations, and he's got hard himself, palming his own dick as he kisses Dean's balls and sucks on them gently.

  
Dean is ready to receive every perfect inch of his man, eager for Roman's cock to ram into him and sate his anger, that deep craving of getting claimed and filled up to the limit.  
"Please, Roman." Dean whines, falling on his stomach. "Fuck me."

Roman flicks his tongue one last time, just to hear him make that delicious sound again. He pours more lube, aligning his slick cock with Dean's ass. He wants to be gentle, to fit him sweetly. He slides into him so easily, loose as Dean is, one thrust only to get as deep as he can, as they both need. 

Dean moans, grabbing onto the covers. "Yes!" He reaches behind him, trying to cling onto anything that has Roman's name on it. "Hard. I want it harder."

The other man bends down to kiss his neck and whisper endearments into his ear. "Baby… Love you so much. You know? You have any idea how much I love you?"

"I love you too." Dean turns his head, desperately trying to catch Roman's lips in his own. "I need you, please. So fucking badly."

Roman soothes his pleading by kissing him, melting tenderly into Dean's mouth. Hips bucking so faintly, he burrows into him again and again, slow and quiet.

Dean closes his eyes, moaning as he feels nothing but Roman's slow thrusts. Some part of his mind begs for Roman to fuck him harder, while his body appreciates the affection. 

Roman brushes some curls behind his ear, placing another kiss there. He pulls out carefully, flipping Dean on his back, a tranquil look in his eyes as he gazes at his man.

"Hey." Dean smiles at him, chest swelling with heavy breathing as his hand ruffles his messy hair. 

"Hey…" Roman whispers on the other's lips, guiding his cock once again where it should be. Inside the man he loves, into the hot embrace of his inviting body. Home. Just the two of them, just their naked, heated skin.

Groaning, Dean wraps his legs around Roman's lower back, hand clutching at his nape to pull him closer for a kiss. He has Roman buried deep within him and moving to a pace so delicate he never thought he could enjoy. But he is, somehow. Ablaze every time he greets Roman's length anew, over and over again.

****

"I promise I'll try not to make trouble today." Dean grins as they both walk downstairs.

It's too early in the morning to argue, but Roman turns to shoot a glance at him. "I want to believe you, I really do. But I know my favorite spitfire simply can't stay out of trouble."

"Then why are you letting me come with you?" Dean smirks. 

"Cause you got me wrapped around your little finger. And you won't take no for an answer."

"And I need to be there, because I know them."

"So, tell me. Would they try something? Are they foolish enough to make bullets fly?"

"So what happened is that they did a huge drugs deal and earned almost a million dollars? But Andrew might have lied to me." Dean shrugs."Everybody knows about the Big Dog, they won't pull guns out with you, they know your name alone is much stronger than them. But if they're still in need of those 70 grand, maybe business isn't that good. They might try to do something stupid if they don't get it. " 

As they cross the threshold into the kitchen to get some coffee, they find the room more crowded than expected. Lisa is talking to Kevin and Sami, and by the look on their faces Roman immediately understands this is not a social call.

"Hey. What did I miss?"

Kevin speaks up with urgency. "Sami was taken to the police station last night. Some fed brought him in for questioning. Barrett said this is some RICO shit."

"What?" Roman's eyes dart from one man to the other. "Why are you telling me just now?"

"What's RICO?" Dean asks.

"Feds going after people close to me. You know, getting them to actually get me in the process."

"They didn't question me at all, sir. That's the weird part, they just threw me in. And I asked Kev to wait, I-" Sami chimes in to take the bullet. He sighs, looking at both of them. "I didn't want to ruin your night."

"Thanks, brotha." Dean says, patting Sami on the shoulder.

Roman gives him a little heartfelt smile. "I appreciate the thought. But next time, don't take this kind of decision on your own." 

After the man's assertive nod, the boss ponders for a while. "This doesn't look good. Desperate move, though. They got nothing on us."

At that, the lawyer feels compelled to make an observation of his own. "Speaking of what doesn't look good, when were you gonna tell me about our new biker friends?"

"Relax, Kev." Roman says, already foreseeing which direction the discussion is moving to. "There's nothing to worry about, I was gonna tell you this morning. I didn't want to alarm you."

"I can't do my job in case something goes wrong if I don't get alarmed, Roman."

"Nothing will go wrong." The boss announces with steadfast belief. 

"Well, I have my doubts." Kevin quickly glares at Dean.

A detail that Dean chooses not to ignore. "What you looking at me for?"

"Hey." Sami tries, gesturing at both of them.

Kevin seizes the opportunity with both hands, a grimace of disbelief on his face as he sneers at Dean. "Why are we doing this? I mean, what were you thinking when you stole that money?"

"I had my fucking reasons, I don't owe you an explanation."

"Don't talk to me like that." Kevin sounds more irritated, pride foaming at the back of his throat. "You owe this organization an explanation." 

"I don't owe shit to anyone! Fuck-" Dean lashes back, Roman's body a barrier suddenly coming between him and Kevin.

The boss cuts it all off with stern, loud voice. "Enough. Both of you. All you need to know, Kev, is that he won't do this anymore." He says, then looks at the man he's shielding. "Worrying and complaining is part of his job as consigliere for this family. Respect that."

"I'll respect it when he doesn't ask stupid questions." Dean talks back, pushing against Roman.

As Kevin is about to reply, Sami puts his hand on his chest. "Kev, that's it."

The lawyer snorts, tilting his head in disappointment. "No. As much as I know, he's hiding something." He insists, pointing an accusatory finger at Dean.

"Kevin, stop!" Sami raises his voice. "You didn't get enough sleep, you probably need some rest."

His husband looks at him, then at Roman's frown, before hissing one last curse and going to sit at the kitchen table.

As Dean storms out of there, Lisa immediately springs up to her feet to go after him, obvious concern on her face. 

Roman is not pleased with how the morning turned out. Inside friction is the last thing they all need in such a tricky situation, but he gathers all his patience nonetheless. Essential requirement to run any business smartly.

"Sami, are you ok?"

"Yes, sir. Of course. Kevin got me out of there pretty fast."

"Good. What happened exactly? All of it, Sami."

"This guy's been following me for about ten minutes before I stopped for gas, then he approached me. He tried to bribe me with a clean record. When I refused he just said that he was taking me in for questioning, wouldn't even let me answer Kevin's call. When we got to the station he just threw me in jail and that's it. Barrett saw me and called Kevin." 

"I'm gonna get the car checked, just to be sure. If they tracked you down, we'll know."

"Yes, sir."

"So they released you without much resistance?"

"You think they were gonna argue with me? Please." Kevin chimes in, crossed arms and stoic face. "They had nothing on Sami, they wouldn't let him call me and he wasn't under arrest, which means he was free to go. The fact that he was forced in there is stupid, like a rookie's mistake."

"It really looks like that. But feds ain't no rookies. This can't be accidental."

"I found it weird too."

"They know that scare tactics don't work with us, so I wouldn't even think of that." Roman taps on the table, looking for the most likely scenario. "We gotta be careful anyway. Kevin, I want you to advise all of our closest affiliates that there might be some RICO shit going on. This also means that we can't afford to make risky moves for a while. Fucking feds like being up our asses."

"What about cancelling your unimportant meetings until we figure this thing out?" Kevin suggests.

"Yes, that's smart." Roman agrees. "I need both of you to stay here today."

"Why?" The lawyer asks as he stands up to join his husband.

"Just in case they feel like trying something else. I'd rather have you as close as possible."

"Yes, sir." Sami nods, his hand sliding into Kevin's. "It's fine, Kev. We're good here."

"I'm gonna talk to Dean now." Roman says, more to himself than anything. "Kev, warn the others. Then get the rest you need, I'll see that your room is prepared."

"Alright, Roman. At your service."

****

"-asshole, I don't need to explain myself to anybody." 

"Sweetheart, he's a good man. Worrying about this family is what he's been doing for years now. Let it go, nobody here thinks bad of you."

"I don't care what people think about me, never did. Andrew was- Still is an asshole. I didn't steal that money because I was greedy, I-" Dean sighs, frustrated. He shouldn't be reluctant to these people, his family, but he's not so inclined to take a trip down memory lane either. "He did something really shitty to me."

"Babe." Roman walks in, joining the conversation with a stab of pain piercing through his heart. "What happened? Did he hurt you?" He asks, his hands resting on the chairback the other man's leaning against.

Dean turns on his seat, just enough to look up at him and notice the unmistakable tightening of his jaw. "What does it matter? You're gonna give them the money and we're never gonna see them again, you said so."

"So he did." Roman realizes, stepping in front of him. "Fuck. He did!"

Prone to avoiding the subject best he can, Dean tries to calm the flames already blazing in Roman's eyes. "It's in the past, Ro. I ran away the same day it happened."

"I'll leave the two of you to discuss this. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Dean." Lisa says, delicate and loving.

Dean smiles at her. "You're not." He sighs again, as she kisses the top of his head and takes her leave.

The moment she closes the door, Roman gets down on one knee and takes his man's hands. "Dean, I swear to God, if he touched you…"

Dean has a feeling that Roman won't be so calm in a few minutes, so he lingers over his sight while he can. He recalls Roman doing this, kneeling, as Lisa is sitting on the sofa and talking to her wonderful son. Out of love and respect, the man makes himself smaller before kissing her hand. It warms Dean's heart that Roman's doing the same with him.

"Remember some time ago I told you how I never did drugs, I thought they would have a bad side effect? Because the ADHD drugs did. So after the MC finished their drugs deal, they celebrated, and Andrew was high, tried to shove some pills down my throat. 'You don't even know if they'll be bad for you, lighten up. What's the worst that could happen to you? Coward.'" Dean tries a bad impression of his ex. "I didn't care if I didn't knew, I was smart enough to not take the chance, and he just didn't give a shit that the stuff could kill me. So when he tried to push two pills down my throat, I pushed him away. I got so angry at him, I grabbed a bag and stole their money. Revenge. That's why I did it." Dean shrugs. "Made me feel weak, you know? I knew I wanted to learn how to fight with my fists, with my whole body. After that."

Roman looks away, then closes his eyes. So many things he would like to say, scratching his chest from within to be heard. But he just can't talk. His mind goes blank except for one crystal clear thought standing in a sea of loathing. The epiphany is sudden, irresistible.

"Roman?" Dean takes a gentle hold of Roman's hand. "You okay?" 

He shakes his head so slightly, brushing the back of Dean's hand with his thumb. He looks up, but all he can see is another Dean. One from the past, upset and alone. "No. I'm not."

"Why? It's long gone, Ro. I'm fine now, I'm with you."

Roman's stare is cold, but the embrace that follows is anything but that. "Yeah, you're with me."

Dean hugs him back. "You mean the world to me, he's nothing. Just know that I'd kick his ass if he tries anything stupid."

"I know. I know you would." Roman plants a kiss on Dean's temple, but there's an alien note in his voice that the other man can't grasp.

****

The road to the abandoned factory is quite plain but far too long. Sami, as requested, doesn't step on the gas. Last thing they need is catching the eyes of a random patrol while they're headed out of town.

"Do you usually bring a lot of people to a meeting like this? Those bikers are idiots, they're not going to attack you, but I know you can't take that chance. Do you have a room full of weapons? I haven't seen that room. Well, I still haven't seen most of that big ass mansion. How many guns do you carry?"

Not upset by the torrent of questions, Roman gives Dean a calm smile. "It would be naive taking with me less than twenty soldiers to a meeting like this. Plus, I have Cesaro already there, waiting on the roof. I'll give him a signal to shoot, if needed. Each of my men is carrying either a Glock or a Smith & Wesson right now. Yeah, I do have an armory at the mansion. I should take you to see that."

"You'll let me shoot too?"

"Not at people." Roman brushes against the side of Dean's face. 

He laughs, his lips kissing Roman's gentle knuckles. "Good point."

The old cement factory greets them with all his decayed charm. The building cries tears of rust, long-forgotten as it stands. A dead thing, surrounded by the scornful life of tall weeds.

Propped up against their shiny bikes, the Midnight Riders witness the sedans' arrival with fervid interest. Andrew's face is transparent, gleaming with greed. The likes of him, Roman has seen plenty.

Sami stops the car, but leaves the keys in the ignition. "Good luck, sir."

The boss nods at that, looking into the rearview mirror. "I got this."

As he steps out, Dean at his side, his men are advancing already. Andrew's Riders mimic their moves, adding guns to the equation.

"It's alright. Put ‘em down, boys." The president says, before grinning at the approaching group. "Gentlemen! Fucking exciting to see you again. Where's my money?"

"Up your ass." 

Roman has to bite his tongue not to laugh at Dean's provocation. Not far from them, Sami is doing the same.

"You'd know, wouldn't you?" Andrew gets subtly riled up, spite and fangs showing. "Since you're used to taking things up there."

Dean smirks, quite entertained by the attempt. "There's nothing wrong with that, I quite enjoy it." He shrugs, so unashamed. "Fortunately I wouldn't know what it's like with you, since you were the one spreading your ass for me all the time."

"Enough with this." Listening to that kind of tales is something Roman is not particularly willing to do. "We're not here to talk, are we? Do you still want your fucking money or not?"

"Of course I do. But I also wonder how did Dean get from being a street rat to a mob boss' trophy wife."

"I'm nobody's trophy wife, you bastard! Fuck you!" Dean jumps forward with a furious leap, barely held back by Roman's arms.

"Let me deal with this." The boss whispers, to him only, his right hand resting on Dean's racing heart.

"Yeah, keep believing that." Andrew sneers, amused by the sight. "Alright, give me the goddamn money so we can move the fuck on."

Roman beckons to one of his guys, who steps forward to pass him the briefcase. The metal's cold under his fingers, and he senses Dean looking at it, probably thinking of smashing Andrew's face with its surface.

"Come here." Roman commands, because a president will always be sitting lower than a king. "I want to look in the eye the man I'm giving my money to."

"How about we both take steps, hmm?"

"Fair enough." Roman agrees, politely. "But you tell your men to back off."

Andrew nods to them. "Do the same to your pups, Big Dog."

Roman gives the order, and his soldiers step back.

Dean refuses to move, he's not going to leave his side in such a dangerous situation. He still believes he could've handled it on his own, somehow. Getting Roman involved isn't something he had planned. He never takes his eyes off him, watches his man walking forward, slowly. Getting in front of Andrew, even opening the briefcase for him.

Roman's mighty aura's still there, so thick you could feel it with your eyes closed. The Big Dog giving in to some dirty bikers because of him makes Dean's flesh itch terribly.

"Thank you, Big Dog. Pleasure doing business with you." Andrew's hands reach forward, almost shaking, visibly eager to get the prize.

The moment Roman closes the briefcase, one of the bikers drops to the ground. The hiss has been subtle, the shot taken with surgical precision.

Seeing their friend laying down with a bullet in his head, the rest of the Riders gasp in panic, all of them pulling their guns out and running for cover. Too late because, taking advantage of their shock, Roman's men already pulled their guns out as well. The firefight grows soon out of balance, trained soldiers chasing down off-guard bikers.

Freaked out, Andrew throws the briefcase at Roman to gain some time, but the boss counters the blow with his elbow. His other hand, firmly gripping a pistol, fires at the president's left knee.

Andrew screams, collapsing to the ground. Slowed down by pain, he reaches for his own gun too, only resulting in Roman kicking it away from his pathetic hand.

Dean hasn't moved since the shooting started, almost mesmerized by what Roman's doing to Andrew. Was this Roman's plan all along, he never intended giving them the money? Why is this the only thing that's bothering Dean? 

The fiery death sentence in Roman's eyes appears irremovable. "You shouldn't have touched him." He says, cold.

Andrew's flipping out, his voice made high-pitched by sheer panic. "What the fuck are you talking about?!"

Roman's doing this for him, Dean realizes, because Andrew made the mistake of hurting him. As Dean looks around at the chaos, there's a grin on his face. It has been a while since he was in a bloody fight.

"I'm talking about you trying to shove pills down his throat." Roman growls. "My man's throat. I ain't about trophy wives." He shoots his other knee, loving the way the man jumps with the blow. Consumed by suffering, yelling and writhing like a slaughtered hare.

"I'm sorry, okay?!" Andrew's sobbing, his tattooed fingers digging deep into the dusty ground.

Roman's upper lip trembles, his heart engulfed by blinding rage. "No, you're not. How did you call him?"

Dean steps closer, his smile a bit more noticeable. "I think he called me a whore." He looks down at Andrew. "You look like you're having a bad day, brotha."

"Hell's gonna be even worse." Roman bares his teeth, his Glock pointing at the biker's head.

"Please, don't-"

Three bullets Roman puts in his face. One to kill him, the other two for personal pleasure.

From the first moment Dean has been well aware that Roman's a murderer, people talked about the Reigns' young new leader like he was a god walking among men; but watching his lover actually kill someone just made it real. And somehow, he isn't afraid of any consequence that brings. Looking at Andrew's dead body, Dean can't help but chuckle. "Fuck. You're so fucking smart, dude. You even fooled me into thinking you're gonna give him the money. Bravo." He pats Roman on his shoulder.

The boss doesn't look at him yet, but touches his hand, fingers resting in Dean's palm for a moment. He needs to soak in the sight of his newly painted masterpiece laying on the ground, viscous dark blood still gushing quietly from the fresh wounds slashing Andrew's face. Looking at him now is more bearable to Roman than it has ever been before.

When he finally takes his eyes off the man's riddled corpse, Roman silently leads Dean to what remains of the Midnight Riders. The bikers have been cornered and surrounded earlier, his men's guns keeping them at bay.

"Get on your bikes and fuck off." He hisses, looking down on the kneeling scum. "If you only think of retaliation I'm gonna come at you with everything I've got, and I swear to God you're gonna lose everyone you ever held dear before you end up the same as the piece of shit I just shot down."

The Riders reluctantly accept the terms, the Secretary speaking on behalf of the whole MC. "You won't hear from us again, Mr. Reigns."

Roman can see them swallowing their pride as they get up, guns still pointing at them. And that makes it all even sweeter. Did those fucking flies really think they could mess with the Big Dog? Or were they simply too stupid and never opposed their deceased president's questionable choices? They ride away, and Roman hasn't yet said a word to Dean.

"Clean this fucking mess here. Then report back to me." He orders the men. He picks up the briefcase himself, and gets in the car along with Dean.

"It's done." He says, looking at the man he just killed for.

Dean wastes no time, swings a leg over Roman and grabs his face to kiss him, the strength of Roman's grip on his hips forged in the fire of hunger.

Sami gets the hint and closes the division, granting them their privacy once again.

__Many men have quickly found I'm unforgiving  
They say dying ain't no way to make a living  
So get your gun and bet your life, if you're a gambler  
You draw a dead man's hand against the pale rider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! :)  
> Do you still remember us? This story?  
> We hope this long wait was worth it, because we literally had nervous breakdowns while writing this chapter, lol
> 
> We also decided to have what remains of the whole narrative arc for this fic in a single, multichapter piece.  
> So, welcome to the longest part of this journey and enjoy your stay! ❤


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick PSA before we start. Since I've recently become really uncomfortable with the idea of having both Ziggler and Del Rio as a part of this story, I replaced them with Breezango in the previous instalments.  
> Also, "Big Bad Handsome Man" would take place exactly before this chapter. Now, let's find out what happens next ;)
> 
> \- Phoenixstein

“Hopefully I’ll be home in time for dinner, babygirl. I don’t have a double shift today. I think.”  
  


“You sound tired, do you want me to pick you up?” Sasha asks.  
  


“Could ya? If it’s not too much trouble?” Becky hears her pager going off. “I gotta get back to work now.”  
  


“Sure, baby. Talk to you later, then. Love you!” She chirps.  
  


“Love ya too.”  
  


Becky checks her pager, seeing that pediatric needs her. Walking in the direction of the ward, the pediatrician catches up with her. “Hey, Nattie.”  
  


The hospital is usually quiet at that time, but the blonde woman clutches the other’s arm with urgency, anxiety muffling her voice. “Becky, there’s an emergency. A baby has been abandoned out there, in the street behind the hospital!”  
  


“A baby?” She brings a hand over her mouth.  
  


“Yes, a little girl. She’s having troubles breathing.”  
  


“What are we waiting for?”  
  


“Let’s go.”  
  


The two doctors enter the room and Becky’s heart skips a beat as she rushes to the side of a baby girl whose tiny chest rises and falls frantically. She looks fatigued, striving to gather some air in her lungs.  
  


“Hey baby, where do you come from?” Becky whispers, using her stethoscope to listen to her breathing.  
  


Natalya grasps her pendant – a silver cat paw – very tightly, worry tensing her features. She can’t help but ask herself what kind of monsters would abandon an ill little angel like that, leaving her at the back of the hospital as if she’s a forgotten puppet.  
  


“Where are her parents?” Becky hisses as she puts away her instrument. “Do we know how old is she?”  
  


“I have no idea, Becky. They just left her here. I’m-” An upset Natalya trails off, tries to get herself together. “She might be three or four months old, no more than that. I think she has bronchiolitis.”  
  


“Aye, probably. In that case there’s nothing we can do to help her, just make her comfortable.” Becky looks at one of the interns waiting there for the diagnosis. “Please keep her nose clean. I want her monitored, and if her condition gets worse, call either me or doctor Neidhart.” Her careful fingers caress the baby’s wrist. She’s soft, all cute with her dark curls and delicate dimples. “If we can’t find her parents we’ll have to give her to child services, won’t we?”  
  


Natalya steps closer to look at the infant, shaking her head slowly. “That’s why I called you, I don’t know which procedure we should follow here. Poor little thing. Yes, I guess we’ll have to call social services? I’m not very optimistic about her parents showing up again.”  
  


“The system is going to be even worse.”  
  


“Is there anything else we can do, Beck?”  
  


“I’m gonna make a call, I know a good lawyer.”  
  


Becky withdraws in the hallway, sitting on a bench as she pulls out her phone. “Come on, KO. Pick up.”

****

“Do you really have to do that all the time? What are you, teenagers?” Kevin snorts, looking the other way as Dean and Roman engage once again in a heavy make out session. “I think you’re doing it on purpose to bother me.”  
  


Dean, too busy sitting on Roman’s lap to turn around and face the lawyer, simply gives him the middle finger. The boss himself has no words of wisdom to offer, his lips occupied with more pleasurable tasks.  
  


Sami chuckles, hitting his husband’s shoulder with a harmless punch. “Why don’t we follow their lead instead? Seems like Barrett’s dragging his feet.”  
  


“You be jealous outside.” Dean mumbles, amused, his lips not leaving Roman’s as he points at the door.  
  


“I’m not jealous of a damn th-” Kevin’s interrupted by the ringing of his phone. “Saved by the fucking bell.” He looks at the caller ID, quite relieved as he stands up. “It's Becky. Alright, let them be horny teenagers, Sami. I'll take this call in the meanwhile. Hello?”  
  


“Hey Kev. Are you busy right now?”  
  


“We have a meeting soon but I have five minutes to talk.”  
  


“It’s, uh… Someone left a baby girl here at the hospital. Four months old or so. We’re taking care of her, but soon we’ll have to call social services. Kev, she’s… she’s so little. There’s really no other option for her but to end up in the system?”  
  


Sighing, Kevin shakes his head. “Becky? I'm not a family lawyer. If there's an abandoned baby with no parents, they have to put her in the system to try and track down her relatives.”  
  


“But that’s just not- They just threw her away! She’s such a sweet girl, Kev. She has troubles breathing but she hasn’t cried once.”  
  


“What do you want me to do?”  
  


“I don’t know. Anything.” Becky’s voice hangs on a string of hope.  
  


“Kev, Barrett’s here.” Sami says, gently reaching for his arm. “All good?”  
  


The lawyer nods at his husband’s question, trying to reassure his friend at the same time. There’s not really much he can do, but that’s not what she needs to hear now. “I gotta go, Becky. I'll come over to the hospital later? I'll see what I can do.”  
  


“Alright, thanks.” Becky sounds in distress and, as much as that doesn’t sit well with Kevin, he’s not surprised. Doc’s got a big heart.  
  


“What happened?” Sami asks.  
  


“She said they abandoned a baby at the hospital, and she’s scared about the child services coming. I told her I’ll get there later. Wanna come with me?”  
  


Sami nods, eyes glistening with sympathy. “Sure! If I know Becky, she’s probably-”  
  


“Gentlemen.” Barrett greets them both, neat uniform and the hint of a smug smile on his face.  
  


“What took you so long?” Kevin frowns. “If Roman wasn’t in such a good mood today he would’ve been pissed that you dared being late to a meeting with him.”  
  


“I’m a cop, it’s tough to get breaks.” Barrett replies. “Believe it or not, I meant no disrespect to the Big Dog. Shall we?” He asks, gesturing toward the office door.  
  


“He’s not here.” Dean lets them know when Kevin knocks, laughing as he tries to keep distracting his boyfriend.  
  


Roman giggles, fingertips lazily brushing Dean’s cheek. “I gotta do this. Just gimme half an hour, maybe even less. Hm?”  
  


“I gotta leave?”  
  


“We’re gonna talk business, baby. That RICO shit that’s going on.”  
  


“Right.” Dean nods and he stands on his feet. He’s not business, of course Roman has to kick him out. He doesn’t know why this bothers him, feeling as if he doesn’t belong in a place where Roman spent months making him feel like he did. “I’ll see you later.” Dean gives him a peck on the lips before opening the door to step out and let the men in.  
  


“Dean, let’s go grab some coffee! I want to show you something.” Sami smiles at him.

He gives him a friendly pat on his back in return as they walk downstairs. “Sure, brother.”

While Kevin takes his usual place next to Roman, Wade sits down in front of them. “I’m sorry for being late, I have good information for you though.”  
  


Roman shows his interest with a polite nod. “Most important thing is that _nobody_ knows you came here. Fill me in, then.”  
  


“Of course. A few days after FBI took Sami in, we found out that the RICO situation starts with them cleaning our police station.” The Englishman explains, sitting up straight against the chair back. “They wanted to see how fast Owens would come to save his husband. Roman, they’re going to arrest whoever called Kevin.”  
  


“Those fuckers.” Kevin curses, tattooed knuckles resting against his mouth.  
  


“So, I wanted this meeting because I need your help. I’m asking, asking for your help.” Wade goes on, palms brushing his own uniform-covered thighs as he looks into the Big Dog’s appraising eyes.  
  


Roman nods again, in agreeable understanding. “You’ve always proved yourself to be a good affiliate. If one head must roll, I won’t let it be yours.”  
  


“Thank you, sir. I appreciate it.” As proud as he is, even a quick-tempered man like Wade Barrett knows when to bend the knee. And mostly, to who. The benefits of their allegiance require sincerity. No fake reverence, that would only make the lie detecting Big Dog growl coldly. “Whatever you need, I’ll do.”  
  


“I know you’re a smart man, but I gotta ask anyway. Did you get rid of your burner?”  
  


“Yes, of course.”  
  


“That’s good, Wade. Now. I hope you’re ready for the promotion you’re gonna get.”  
  


“What promotion?” For one moment, the man looks startled.  
  


“They’re looking for a culprit, they’re going to get one.” Roman says calmly, giving the cop an ironic grin. “Of course your department is also going to need a new chief of police.”  
  


It only takes Wade a look into Roman’s resolved eyes to understand. “Why the sheriff?” He’s genuinely curious, especially because he’d like to avoid the same fate.  
  


Kevin himself is studying with great interest the words coming out of Roman’s mouth, the plan already tickling his cunning lawyer soul.  
  


“Because I can’t stand teetering links in my organization.” Roman says, cool, almost casual. “He’s been getting sloppy from some time now, asking for more money to complete simple tasks. It’s time for him to be replaced by a more diligent man. You gonna get greedy as he is now? I have to know, Wade.”  
  


“No, sir. I like my neck where it is.” The cop smirks, bringing a hand on his throat just for show.“Tell me what to do, I won’t disappoint you.”  
  


Roman looks at his side instead. “Kevin. Get me Bayley.”  
  


The man nods and calls their tech girl, while Roman stands up. Barrett mirrors his gesture, but Roman’s quick to shake his head. “Stay.”  
  


He walks toward the liquor cabinet to set out a bottle of Strega and three shot glasses.  
  


“Since we’re gonna have to wait for Miss Martinez, we might as well have a drink to celebrate your career promotion in the meantime.” He says, pouring the bright-colored liquor for all three of them.  
  


“It’s been a long time since I had a taste of the witch.” A sharp, clever chuckle shakes Wade’s chest. He then lifts up his glass, making it clink against both Roman and Kevin’s. “Gentlemen. A toast to our good fortune.”  
  


All three of them amorously sip their drink, the witch’s charm conquering their palate. Discussion of further details follows, until the doorkeeper speaks on the intercom. “Sir, Miss Martinez is here.”  
  


When she enters the office, the place grows even lighter with the sweet, graceful way she carries herself.  
  


“Boss! You wanted to see me? Hey Kevin, hey Wade!”  
  


“Have a seat. I need you to do something for me.” Roman smiles at the young woman, waiting for her to sit down. “I want you to hack the chief of police’s phone. I need a certain call to result on his records.”  
  


Her face falls, her side ponytail bobbing with a sad tilt of her head. “That is beyond my own resources, boss. The only way is to have someone working for the phone company edit the records. Of course that would be very risky if they got caught.”  
  


“Do you know someone that would do that? Any of your AT&T friends?” Kevin asks.  
  


Bayley slowly shakes her head, looking kind of mortified. “I might know a girl, but- I don’t know, I’m not sure.”  
  


That’s when Roman gently taps on his desk, making her look up. “Bayley.” His brown eyes resolutely talk along with his mouth. “I need to speak to this person. As soon as possible. We can’t afford to waste any time.”  
  


“Sure. I’ll call her and I’ll let you know.”  
  


“Good.” The Big Dog’s mouth subtly twitches. “Thank you.”  
  


“Boss. I’ll be back.” She smiles shyly, performing a two-fingers salute that clashes a bit with her lovely presence.  
  


“What can I do in the meantime?” Wade asks, the aftertaste of Strega suddenly too sweet on the back of his tongue.  
  


“Just lay low, I’ll be in touch.” Roman reminds him with stern voice. “Go home, be with your wife. I’m taking care of this.”  
  


“Yes, sir. Thanks for your generosity.” 

****

Lisa is there in the kitchen too, humming some tune that Dean doesn’t know as she fries some eggplants. It must be an old Italian song, because it doesn’t sound like any of her own musical compositions. The battered vegetables sizzle in the pan, their delicious smell making both Dean and Sami’s stomach rumble. “Don’t you worry, guys. I’ll let you have a taste as soon as I’m done here.”  
  


“You’re an angel, Lisa.”  
  


“Indeed, ma’am.” Sami echoes, his hands happily clapping at the prospect.  
  


“Why aren’t you in there with them?” Dean feels compelled to ask him. “You’re in the business too.”  
  


Sami shrugs. “Not in that kind of business. Some infos it’s better I don’t know. This is Roman’s empire, and my husband is his trusted advisor. Me? I’m just his chauffeur. I don’t need to know the details of Roman’s operations, if they don’t involve me.”  
  


Dean doesn’t say anything but deep in his core he can feel that unlike Sami he does have the need to know, he wants to know.  
  


He loses his train of thought when Sami puts his phone under his nose. “I’m considering buying an old muscle car, this is what I wanted to show you. Roman told me you like them. What do you think of this one?”  
  


“It looks great.” Dean grabs the phone, nodding. The car body is a nice dark blue, but for some reason his eyes wander across the screen. He notices the date in the upper corner and he finds himself holding his breath. ‘It’s close. So damn close.’ He realizes, shoving Sami’s phone back into its owner’s hands. “Tell Roman I’m in the gym.”  
  


The man finds Dean’s sudden dismissal quite weird, but doesn’t question it. He turns to Mrs Reigns, asking her about the recipe. “So… It’s that Italian dish we had last Christmas, right?”  
  


Lisa enlightens him about the wonders of an authentic _parmigiana_ , at least until they hear Kevin and Roman talking as they walk toward the kitchen.  
  


“Everything alright?” Sami smiles, always hoping to hear good news.  
  


“Depends on how good we do at bribing.” Kevin explains as he leans against the marble table, propping himself up on one elbow. “That RICO thing was a cover, they’re actually trying to find crooked cops in the department. That’s why they didn’t question you that night, it didn’t matter. They wanted to see how fast I would know.”  
  


“Interesting.”  
  


“Young man, what are you doing?” Lisa scolds her son as he laughs while making an eggplant slice disappear in his mouth. “The first one was supposed to be for Sami and Dean. Wherever he is.”  
  


“Speaking of that.” Roman licks his fingers. “Sami, where is he?”  
  


“Gym. He told me to tell you you’ll find him there.”  
  


“Alright, I’m gonna check on him then. We should have some time before Bayley’s friend gets here.”

****

A smile creeps up on Roman’s face when he sees Dean assaulting the punching bag with that graceful ferocity of his.  
  


He can’t make himself heard with the music blasting, so he tries a different approach. “Hey babe.” He greets his boyfriend, hands sliding around his narrow waist.  
  


Dean gets startled under his touch, drawing back sharply as he throws a punch that Roman barely dodges.  
  


“Fuck!” Dean pants, his shaking arms looking for anchorage on his own knees. “Jesus, almost punched your head off.”  
  


“I noticed, babe.” Roman puts his hands up. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
  


“It’s okay, I got lost in my brain.” Dean grabs a bottle of water, spilling some on his naked chest as he drinks. “How was the meeting?”  
  


“Turns out Sami’s arrest was an FBI scheme. They are after crooked cops, wanted to see how fast Kevin would know about his husband being held there. Barrett asked for our help, he’s not taking the blow.”  
  


“It’s a fast way to clean a police station.” Dean snorts. “It’s a risk they’re using Sami though. Kevin could use this next time they try to arrest him. Sami’s the driver, maybe they chose him because he knew he was a minor thing in your operations.”  
  


Roman hands him a clean towel. “I believe they targeted Sami on the false assumption that he’s a weak link in the chain.”  
  


“But he isn’t, he’s much more than that. You consider him and Kevin family.”  
  


“I do. I trust them both with my life. The FBI knows shit about this family. And it’s better we keep it that way.”  
  


“Do they know about me?” Dean wipes his face. His question comes off as blunt.  
  


“I don’t think they do. But you don’t have to worry, what would they even have against you?”  
  


The man shrugs, vigorously rubbing his neck with the towel. “Ex-whore, illegal fighting, stolen money. Take your pick.”  
  


Chuckling, Roman shakes his head. “They can’t touch you for any of that. It’s nothing.”  
  


“If you say so.” Dean goes to kiss Roman’s lips. “Glad your face’s still intact, kinda fond of it.”  
  


“I can’t imagine what you’d do if you weren’t, Rocky Balboa.”  
  


Dean looks at him and starts laughing. “Cheesy joke.” 

****

Kevin spots Becky’s hair as soon as the elevator doors slide open. She turns to look at them, eyes bright with thoughts of hope, and meets the couple halfway. “I’m so glad you’re here.”  
  


“Take a breather, Beck. If we can help, we will.” Kevin hugs his friend, trying to reassure her. “So, tell me. They found the baby behind the hospital? She’s sick?”  
  


“Yes, someone just left her there! She’s got an inflammation in her lungs. Bronchiolitis. Nothing to worry about, we’re keeping an eye on her. My shift’s technically over, but I’m not leaving her.”  
  


“I understand that you’re distressed about this, but you should go home and get some rest. There are so many doctors to take care of his young baby, I’m sure they’ll call you if they need you.” Kevin touches her shoulder, trying to sound comforting. He doesn’t understand why that stranger of a baby is so important to Becky, but he cares about her well-being nonetheless.  
  


“Oh, Kev. You should see her, you’ll get why I can’t leave her. I want to actually do something for this child.”  
  


“We could really see her?” Sami chimes in, his fingers fiddling with each other. “Isn’t she in therapy?”  
  


Becky shakes her head. “She’s just resting for now. We’re helping her breathing, there’s not much else we can do for her lungs.”  
  


“Beck, you know the law.” For once, Kevin hates having to break it to her. “If you can’t find the parents or relatives, you have to report it to child services.”  
  


“The baby had nothing on her, no one showed up to pick her up and it’s been a couple hours. I already feel guilty for delaying that call, but I just- Maybe we should call the police? See if there’s any report about missing infants?”  
  


“The police will do the same thing you are supposed to do, call child services and try to investigate where this child came from.” Kevin sighs. “Becky...I doubt someone will kidnap a child just to leave it in a hospital to be clearly found.”  
  


“I don’t even know what I’m saying here. I just don’t understand how people can abandon a baby like that.” She shrugs, afraid of an answer that will never come. “Alright, I’ll call child services. Come with me, you might as well say hi to her. Since you’re here.”  
  


As they enter the room, the nurse stands up from her chair.  
  


“They’re with me. You can take a break, Chloe.” Becky says, smiling at her while keeping the door open.  
  


Kevin can’t help but feel his heart clenching when the baby rubs her eyes. Even a grump like him lowers his defenses in front of such rosy cheeks and cute little nose. “I know a good family lawyer, let me check with them.” He sighs, slowly shaking his head. “Wait with the child services call, okay?”  
  


Becky gives him a hopeful nod before he leaves the room. “Sure! You go make that call.”  
  


Sami reaches for the foot of the crib, holding it for a moment. As he lets go, Becky notices how his hands need to find a place to rest and stay still, so she takes them between her own.  
  


When the little girl starts coughing again, Sami suddenly becomes somber. “No baby deserves to be left alone like this.”  
  


“I know. Such a cute thing, look at her. With her tiny hands.” Becky lets her own get closer to the baby’s, and sooner than she knows the little one is squeezing her finger. “Oh, you’re a strong one, aren’t you? Say hi to my friend, little girl.” The doctor chuckles, glancing at him. “You can take her hand if you want? She probably misses her parents, gentle touches will help her feel at home.”  
  


“You think so?” Sami tentatively tries to caress the baby’s soft wrist, his index finger finding its place in her palm. A huge smile creeps on his face as she seems to enjoy his company as well, and grabs him as hard as she can.  
  


“See? Babies need to know they’re not alone.”  
  


“Don’t we all?”  
  


Kevin comes back in, putting his phone away. “They’re gonna check for me. Becky, go home, you need some rest.” His gaze falls upon his husband’s tender smile. “Oh, we’re making friends here, aren’t we?”  
  


“But when will we know? I can’t just leave. If something needs to be done- I mean, I could probably delegate to Natalya, but I still-”  
  


“They told me to give them a few hours. Go to Sasha, Beck. I bet it’s been a long day.”  
  


“Alright. Thank you, Kev. I feel better, I guess.” She looks at the little girl. “She probably does too. At least she got a little lovin’, this doll. I think she has a thing for your husband.”  
  


“I’m not sure I wanna go, Kev. Can we keep her?” Sami chuckles, delicately slipping out of the baby’s grip.  
  


Kevin feels like he’s been hit on his head. Hard enough to make him question how exactly can he still stand on his legs. “And make our cat jealous?”

****

With his reading glasses on, Roman turns the page on the book he’s holding. He doesn’t disdain this kind of domesticity. Something incredibly soothing lies in that late night silence, and most of all in the awareness that Dean’s sleeping safe and sound right next to him. He takes a fond look at him, then goes back to the Seven Kingdoms with a smile on his face.  
  


After Roman gets deep in the story, Dean starts mumbling something that he can't understand. They’ve been sharing that bed for months now, and Roman knows that Dean is usually a sound sleeper. He never talks or mumbles in his sleep, which makes it unusual to see him like that.  
  


Dean moves and moans, his eyes shut tight.  
  


Roman realizes Dean must be having a nightmare when he sees his hands holding tightly onto the sheets. Roman closes the book and turns to him, uncertain about what to do. His hand lingers over Dean’s frame for a moment before gently shaking his shoulder.  
  


Dean wakes up gasping, biting his lips so hard to keep a scream inside. He looks around the room, and it takes him a few seconds to become aware of his surroundings. Shaken up, panting, he looks like he wants to jump out of that bed.  
  


“Baby, it’s fine.” Roman tries to cup his face. “You’re home. You’re with me.”  
  


“Home. Cinci? No. Florida.” Dean shakes his head, still disoriented but getting back to himself.  
  


Roman can’t deny how fast his worried heart is beating, but he needs to stay calm for both of them. “Yes, home.” He speaks softly. “It was just a dream.”  
  


Dean doesn’t say anything, he only gets up and goes to the bathroom. He nervously checks his body in the mirror. He palms his chest, his shoulders, turns around to look at his back too. In the shower, he desperately tries to wash away the creeping memories off his skin.  
  


When he gets out, he sees Roman sitting on the edge of the bed, face still looking anguished.  
  


“I know you’re worried, please don’t ask.” Dean mutters. “I’m fine now.”  
  


“I won’t ask.” Those words burn down Roman’s throat. “Just come here.”  
  


Dean walks toward their bed, sliding under the covers without uttering a single word. He’s well aware he’s not going to get any sleep, but Roman doesn’t need to know that. Resting his head against the man’s chest, Dean tries to focus only on Roman’s quiet heartbeat for a while. He feels that gentle hand brush his hair, and he starts wishing all the power in Roman’s palm was strong enough to crush the head of his old demons. Eventually, Roman’s fingers still, and _their_ voices come back, aloud, to lay siege to Dean’s mind.

****

“I want vacation, I need vacation.” Kevin says, pouring himself some coffee as he sits down in front of the full breakfast they’re about to have. “As soon as this thing with the police station is over, we’re going far away from here until I calm down.”  
  


Hands under his chin, Sami chuckles at that. “And where would we go?”  
  


“An amish locale. Somewhere where 110% there would be no trouble, just you and me.” Kevin decides.  
  


“You know that means no sex, right? Are you sure the amish option is the best one we’ve got?”  
  


“They have sex there! Right? God no. Okay, we can go to back to Canada if you want? Or maybe France?”  
  


“Europe sounds like a dream. France... I’ve always wanted to go there.”  
  


“Yeah. You wanna go to France, baby?”  
  


Sami’s bright smile would speak for him even if his words hadn’t. “For real?”  
  


“I’m not joking, I need vacation and I’m taking you with me. And if France is where you want to go, we’ll go there.”  
  


“ _Oui. Je veux t'embrasser devant la Tour Eiffel._ ”  
  


_ “Votre souhait est ma commande, mon amour.”  
  
_

Sami’s heart racing as fast as the motors he handles himself with, he reaches Kevin’s side of the table to capture his husband’s lips. He sits on his lap, throwing his arms around Kevin’s neck. “Is something worrying you?”  
  


“I don’t know how to help Becky. I tried. But as soon as that kid is out of the hospital, she’s gonna go into the system, there’s nothing I can do for her. You should have heard how sad she sounded on the phone.”  
  


Sami sighs, brushing Kevin’s face with his fingertips, his other hand still resting against the man’s nape. “But the baby is gonna be okay, isn’t she?”  
  


“Yeah. We saw her, she’s a little sick but she’s going to be fine.” Kevin kisses Sami’s cheek, his eyes getting lost into the other’s in a loving stare. “I love you, Sami.”  
  


“I know you would do more if only you could. Got myself a good one right here.” Sami smiles softly, tapping against his husband’s chest. “I love you too.”  
  


Silence falls, before a question that tastes like gravity. “Do you ever think about having children? Us. Together.”  
  


“Kevin?” Sami almost chokes on his name. “Are you serious?”  
  


“You would be a great dad, baby.”  
  


“I-I don’t know what to say. Yes, of course I did. I just thought you’d never…” Sami stops, trying to catch his breath a little. “Do you believe we could do that?”  
  


Kevin wraps his arms around his husband’s waist, pulling him closer. “You can talk to me about anything, Sami. I’m not the same person I was when we were young. Still grumpy, but a grump who loves you.” He kisses his neck. “We can visit her, decide together what to do. I would probably talk to Roman, they wouldn’t let us take her from the hospital. Adoption is never easy.”  
  


Nodding, Sami rests his hands on Kevin’s shoulders. “I want to. I want that with you.”  
  


“Yeah?” Kevin smiles. “Do you want to adopt that cute little baby with me?”  
  


“I do.” Sami has to rub his face against his husband’s to prevent himself from shedding some tears. Fifteen years ago, when he was just a kid with a desperate crush on his best friend, he would have never guessed this was going to be their epilogue.

****

“A meeting? With one of the most dangerous people in this state? Are you joking?” She can’t believe what Bayley is suggesting. Where she’s taking her.  
  


“He’s a nice man! I promise it’s nothing too bad. And I know you’re smart, you’re not gonna let this come back to bite you in the butt. Besides, my boss just wants to talk to you right now.” Bayley smiles at her friend from behind the wheel, and Tricia bites her own lip so hard it hurts.  
  


“No, listen. I love you like a sister, but I don’t wanna get involved in your business.” She suddenly starts to regret agreeing to this nonsense.“Bayley, turn the car.”  
  


“Please, just hear him out. We really need this. I promise I’ll buy you all the sushi in the world for at least three months.”  
  


“Dammit, Bayley.” Tricia shakes her head, a sigh escaping her nervous lips. “Make it six, and it’s a deal.” She mutters.  
  


“Yay! Let’s go!”  
  


She tries to relax on the seat, wiping off her sweaty palms on her jeans as she looks outside the window. Roman Reigns  – said to be one of the most fearsome underworld kingpins  – has demanded a meeting with her, a small AT girl who does security for the phone company. Roman Reigns, who never managed to get pinned for any of his alleged crimes. Prostitution, money laundering, murder, torture… or at least that’s what is widely whispered.  
  


Tricia has heard the stories herself. Just a year before, a criminal that killed a devoted husband was found dead in St. Augustine a few months after those events. The wife  – now a widow  – was initially pegged as the main suspect in the investigation, but cleared of all charges when a new culprit was found with damaging evidence against him. Nonetheless, the woman was bold enough to tell the newspapers that the bastard got what he deserved. People used to say the dead body had a mark of the Reigns’ killings, but nobody has ever proved that information to be true.  
  


An elusive villain in the eyes of the police, a revered hero in those of his people. They say he only kills the ugly creatures who did wrong, and that he’s not a bad guy himself. Unless you deliberately provoke him.  
  


Bayley also told her how handsome the man is, how elegant and polite. She has never lied to her, not even once.

They reach the mansion, past the gates down the long driveway. Despite everything she’s repeating in her mind again and again to convince herself about the whole thing, when her friend stops the car Tricia realizes there’s really no turning back. And that makes her panic.  
  


“Here we are. Come on.” Bayley squeezes her hands for a moment, smiling as she knows exactly what she’s doing.  
  


Tricia steps out of the car right after her. Aware that her life is about to change  – maybe even be defined by this meeting  – her steps falter.  
  


“How much money do you think he’ll offer?” She asks, curious to know the estimated price to buy a commoner’s services. And their silence.  
  


“I don’t know. Hear him out though, the boss will make you an offer you can’t refuse.” Bayley chuckles. “Get that? It was a-”  
  


“Yeah, yeah. A Godfather reference, not helpful. They killed people when they said that!” She groans, stopping in her tracks. She looks up at the mansion, the building standing like a castle from a fairy tale, old yet magnificent. Despite the ancient vibe, the well-finished plaster talks about new. As if that pristine white promises the most astonishing place on the inside. Tricia already feels overwhelmed.  
  


“You won’t be able to refuse this offer because of how good it is, is what I meant. Roman doesn’t operate like you might think. Come on, let’s go.” Bayley grabs her by the hand as they walk past a butler and inside the house.  
  


Just as Tricia thought, it appears even much larger and impressive on the inside. “Holy shit.” She gasps.  
  


“Yeah, I know. This place is too good to be real.” Bayley nudges her. “Boss’ waiting for us.”  
  


As they’re headed toward the office, a sweaty shirtless man suddenly walks up to them, a towel on his shoulder.  
  


“Hey Bayley.” He nods, and Tricia’s eyes can’t help but check him out. She finds herself fighting the urge to bite her lip, because the man really is attractive.  
  


“Hey, Dean! How’s your day so far? Roman’s still in his office, right?”  
  


The man Bayley calls Dean nods, fiddling with the empty bottle of water in his hands. “Been good, and yeah, he’s still there. Don’t take too long, ‘kay? We gotta go to the club, I have more candies t’put in his drinks.”  
  


Bayley giggles, her ponytail shaking along with her head. “Sasha told me about your kind of candies. Alright, promise.” Once again, she grabs Tricia’s hand and they leave him behind. “That’s Dean, and don’t even think about it. You don’t stand a chance, he’s Roman’s boyfriend.” Bayley explains.  
  


“What? Really?! Oh, that’s the worst. Why are guys either taken or gay or both?”  
  


“I’m pretty sure they’re both bi, but- Guess you’re right.” Bayley shrugs, standing in front of the door to Roman’s office. She shoots her a final encouraging glance and, after a deep breath, knocks. “Boss, it’s me. I brought my friend!”  
  


“Come in.”  
  


‘At least his voice doesn’t sound frightening.’ Tricia thinks, trying to swallow her doubts.

****

Going to sleep isn’t something Dean’s very looking forward to, he just hoped that if he got another nightmare, he was not going to wake up Roman too.  
  


Those dreams hang over his head like a sword of Damocles, an appointment he cannot avoid but only delay until his body buckles under exhaustion. Fear gets stuck into his throat that night as well, along with those screams he used to give out and the new ones pushing to break free from his lungs. Even now. Even years later.  
  


As it all unrolls before his sleeping eyes over and over again, he’s too late to do anything. His efforts are vain, his bloody hands a painful reminder of his failure.  
  


Dean wakes up gasping, looking around the dark room to see his boyfriend still asleep.  
  


“Shit.” He whispers, and quietly gets up, to go and repeat his ritual. He checks his body for new wounds and he finds none. He grazes his old scars until his stomach twists. After taking a shower he decides to go to the balcony.  
  


He steps out there fully aware that he’s not going to sleep that night, just like the one before. He thinks about nothing but the nightmare, that after all that time is still planted in his unresting mind.  
  


The cold stopped bothering Dean a long time ago. Living on the street for so many years, he’s got used to shaking at nights with no blankets. Eventually, it was like his body adjusted and started feeling more comfortable in that weather.

As soon as Roman opens his eyes in the morning, he feels by his side an emptiness he’s not used to anymore. The cold sheets under his fingers tell him that Dean must have left their bed very early. No showering sounds come from the bathroom, and that makes him uneasy. Sooner than he knows, he’s calling Dean’s name, rushing out of bed.  
  


“Balcony, Ro.”  
  


Roman follows his gruff voice only to find him there, perched against the stone railing. He presses his body against Dean’s naked back in a warm embrace, feeling him arch slowly at the touch. The stark contrast makes Roman’s skin shiver, and his heart clench painfully. “Baby, how long were you here? You’re so cold.”  
  


“Am I? Don’ know, was still dark when I came out, so probably a few hours?” He shrugs.  
  


“C’mere.” Roman gently spins him around to hold him better, his arms surrounding the lean frame of Dean’s body. “Were you having trouble sleeping?”  
  


“‘Nother nightmare, didn’ want to wake you up.”  
  


Placing a kiss on his temple, Roman lets out a sigh. “What is it, baby? Did something happen that I don’t know? You’re safe with me. You know that, right?”  
  


“It happened before we met.” Dean shakes his head, dark circles under his wandering eyes. “I can’t, Roman. I’m not ready.”  
  


“Whatever it is, just know it won’t make me love you any less.”  
  


Dean kisses him, his lips barely touching Roman’s. “I’m gonna be fine.”  
  


“I know you will. Nothing can keep you down.” Roman brushes his chin fondly. “Let’s go back inside, take a warm shower?”  
  


Dean nods, following his boyfriend into the bathroom. They would usually have a laugh and a quickie, but Roman understands that all Dean wants to do in that moment is unwind. That’s all his sleep-deprived body can grant him.

  
Roman’s tongue swipes gently against Dean’s, and the whisper that follows is just as soft. “Let me.”  
  


He draws back just a little, the sponge in his hand carefully running down Dean's tense shoulders. He hears a stifled sound escape the other’s mouth, like a moan being gingerly held back. Dean's eyelids flutter closed, his fingertips digging into Roman’s generous hips.  
  


After they get dressed, they move downstairs for breakfast. Dean doesn't eat much, but rather asks Roman to spend some time outside in the sunlight. “If you ain’t busy, of course.”  
  


“Go ahead, I'll be right after you.”  
  


Roman remains inside a few more minutes, his mom walking in the kitchen to find him cleaning up the table. Roman doesn't mind keeping the house in order, despite them having a considerable amount of maids that could tend to that.  
  


“Sweetheart?”  
  


“Yes, mom?”  
  


“Is something wrong with Dean? Is he sick?”  
  


“Didn’t sleep last night. He’s having nightmares, second time in a row.”  
  


“Nightmares? Oh, my poor boy. Why so suddenly, did something happen?”  
  


Roman wishes he’d have a full answer to that, and the fact he doesn’t is like a rusty spike through his brain. “It’s something from his past. He doesn’t feel comfortable talking about it. I’m worried, but I have to respect his silence.”  
  


“That boy has had enough, I hope nothing that bad happened.” She takes Roman’s hand between hers. “You’re doing good with him, I’m sure he’ll open up to you soon enough. Maybe I should cook him some treat, do you think that will make him feel better?”  
  


“I just want him to feel safe in here, with me. With us.” Roman sighs, the corners of his mouth turning up in a wishful little smile. “But he could probably use some of your Italian cuisine.”  
  


“He’s a big boy but I’m worried he’s still skinny, baby. Am I not feeding him enough?”  
  


“You’re feeding him just fine, mom. He’s just got quite a slim build.”  
  


As he says so, Roman thinks about Dean’s waist, and proceeds to excuse himself and go secure his arms around it. 

****

Tricia has never felt this much fear, this much concern towards her own future. What if the police come busting down her door, putting her in jail? Roman wouldn’t protect her, he doesn’t know her, she’s not part of his people. She was going to rot down there alone, if shit went down.  
  


No, she can’t let that happen to herself.  
  


Why did she even accept this offer? Roman… he had so much charisma in his words as if they’re almost hypnotizing. In a minute she was ready to believe his every word, not to mention how handsome he looked as well while casting the spell.  
  


She just did what he asked, used her account to put a single phone call in a record where it didn’t belong. She did that, knowing her action was going to change the life of another person forever. Click after click. Destroy, and possibly kill it.  
  


And suddenly a reminder flashes through her mind: that she’s never wanted to be a part of any of this in the first place. Her shaky conscience is a real bitch to silence, stubbornly chewing her sanity away.  
  


Maybe she can run away, get out of the country before they frame her. The FBI, more likely.  
How would she do that, though? ‘You’re just a phone company girl.’  
  


She needs money. More money able to buy a new identity. Soon. She doesn’t even mind leaving behind her pathetic ex-boyfriend.  
  


Tricia fetches the phone and dials the burner Roman gave her. “M-Mr. Reigns? It’s me, I – Uhm.”  
  


“Is there a problem?” His voice is as mellow as it has been during the meeting.  
  


“I want more money.”  
  


“You want more money.” He repeats, tranquil. Tricia can feel her own heart beating fast. “Why?”  
  


“It was too big of a risk, but I helped you do something you wanted anyway. Something that could get me in a lot of trouble. And you too, if I were to tell someone. So, I’m gonna need more money, I’d feel more comfortable and my mouth would stay perfectly shut.”  
  


“Want anything to drink, Ro? I don't think we have any water left in the fridge.” There’s silence for a moment. “Ah –  Shit, I'll just put some pants on and let you finish that call.”  
  


‘Must be Dean’, she realizes, hearing another man’s voice in the background. But Roman isn’t talking, not even to him.  
  


“Mr. Reigns, I don’t know if you-”  
  


“I heard you.” Roman pauses again. “I just wish I didn’t.”  
  


All that follows is dreadful silence.

****

Dean’s scream chokes back on a gasp. There’s ringing in his ears as he tries to suck some air in his lungs.  
  


Startled, Roman’s first instinct is to reach for the gun he has in his drawer, his constant state of alertness always suggesting him to look for an enemy hiding in the dark. But the only presence in the room is Dean’s, his heavy breathing clear evidence of another nightmare. Roman turns on the lamp, letting the gun rest on the nightstand.  
  


“I want this fucking shit to stop.” Dean moans, hands grasping the sheets too damn tight.  
  


"We're home, baby. You're safe. I'm here with you. It was just a dream, look at me." Roman cups his face, gently guiding Dean’s gaze into his own. "You're safe."  
  


"I can go to one of the guest bedrooms, don't want you t’lose sleep ‘cause of me." It’s been three nights already. Not knowing how long these nightmares are going to last, he doesn’t want Roman to get consumed by them as well.  
  


"I'm not leaving you." He tells Dean instead. "I don't care about sleeping. I care about you."  
  


Dean looks at him, in his dark eyes, and has a moment of realization. He loves the man so much. Kissing Roman’s lips, he recognizes there’s no reason why he should hide from his boyfriend anymore. "I want you to know that my life ain't a sad story, man. It ain't. I grew up just fine, ended up jus’ where I needed to."  
  


Roman’s still holding him, his arms surrounding Dean gently. He only nods, slowly.  
  


"My mom… she’s always wanted to be a photographer, had the best eye and knew exactly when to capture the perfect moment." Dean smiles at the memory. "She worked for years in a family-friendly diner, everyone took care of each other, and I remember most of my childhood eating and playing there. She tried to spend as much time as possible outside of our home."  
He clears his throat. "I made so much trouble for her, Ro. My ADHD was so much worse when I was younger. But she didn't mind, she didn't complain. 'My troublemaker sunshine' she said." Dean gets quiet. It feels like air keeps escaping him, no matter how hard he tries to take some in. He closes his eyes, focusing on Roman’s warmth and the rhythm of his steady breath.  
  


"Money was tight but she still found ways to pay for those expensive psychologists and fucking ADHD drugs that didn't do anything to me but harm. She wasn’t even angry or sad when they didn’t work, she said that we at least tried.” Dean doesn't look at him, despite feeling Roman’s kind stare cradling the weight of his heart.  
  


"We had to go home eventually.” He pauses. “I think I once told you I'm used to pulling out glass out of my body." He gives Roman a faint little smile. "My old man, he knocked us both around. My mom got it worse since she was always trying to protect me." Dean takes Roman's hand and guides him to a place on the back of his head, to make him feel the most secret of his scars. "One day he pushed her so hard, I ran to her and he smashed a glass bottle on my head. My mom, she hugged me and screamed at him, took a broken piece and told the fucker that if he does it again, she'll fucking kill him." He smirks, so proud of her still.  
  


"I'm 17,” Dean clears his throat “And one day, I come home from school. It was her day off and she would usually be in the kitchen cooking or whatever, but it was so quiet. Called her but no answer." Dean’s own hand travels fast to his throat, as if his shaking fingers could keep both him and his voice whole. "Went into her bedroom and she was laying there so peaceful, like she was sleeping. There was a bottle of pills and a note next to her. 'Pumpkin, I love you and I'm sorry. You were my life and my joy, you're the reason I kept waking up every day because you brought me the happiness only a son could give. Take the car, baby, drive so he'll never be able to hurt you again. I love you, my son, and I hope you won't be angry at me. Love, mom.’ Could never forget, I read that so many times-" Tears tremble in his eyes. Dean doesn’t want them there, so he lets them run down his face with a blink. It burns, as if they’re carving their path in blood.  
  


"After that letter, I finally understood why she hugged me and kissed my forehead for so long the day before. She was saying goodbye." With the back of his hand, he wipes his damn tears away. "I was so angry at that fucker because my mom was such an amazing person and he killed her. Even if she took those pills, all I could think is that he did it. I took my baseball bat and waited for him. When he got home I- I fucking smashed the baseball bat on his fucking head." Anger find its way through his teeth, growling. "I killed my old man, Ro. For taking away from me the only person that gave a shit about me back then."  
  


Dean looks at Roman, so nervous because he's not saying anything. Silence is unbearable, so Dean keeps talking. "I remember screaming, cursing him. I hit him so many times, there was so much blood." Dean shakes his head. "I grabbed the car and drove, didn't know where to." He chuckles. "She had put another note on the wheel. 'Money's in the gloves compartment and your suitcase is in the trunk, drive safely! Love, mom.' She knew I'd forget or just run outta there, she was prepared.”  
  


Dean waits a few more moments, until he realizes he doesn’t know exactly what he’s waiting for. He feels spent, there’s nothing left to say. And it's killing him that Roman is so quiet in the aftermath of it all. “Say something.” His voice scratches the silence, falters one last time as his tired eyes beg for a reaction from the man whose hands hold his life.  
  


Roman looks like he’s about to fall apart. He can’t say anything until he’s sure he’s not gonna shatter in a thousand pieces as soon as he opens his mouth. He lets a sigh slip between his lips, and his own tears run free. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry that this happened to you. You were so brave, you still are. It's over, he can't touch you anymore. He can't."  
  


"I made sure of that a little too late."  
  


"No.” Roman struggles to make his voice firm, but still tries. “You did the best you could. I am proud of you. I swear to God I am so proud of you. For fighting, for hanging on. You are the bravest man I know, and I love you."  
  


"I love you too.” Dean rests his head in the crook of Roman’s neck, as they both lay down again. “Thank you for not pressuring me. I know it must have been frustrating seeing me like this. She was important to me and he was everything that's wrong in the world."  
  


Roman’s fingers trace Dean’s face with a delicacy that to him never stops being surprising, always so much love and adoration in the way he touches him. "I just want you to find some peace, baby. He's not worthy of still existing in your beautiful mind."  
  


"I know, he's a piece of shit." Dean chuckles bitterly. "It’s always been like this. Near the anniversary of her death, I start getting these nightmares for days until they're gone. Do you understand now why I never cared about you killing people for a living? Because I'm no saint either. It's a miracle the police haven't found me yet about his murder."  
  


"You did the right thing. He deserved that, had it coming. The police will never come bother you, of this you can be sure."  
  


Dean nods. "I love you, thank you." He melts against Roman, the man’s beating heart a hot core Dean just needs to cling to. He has never told anyone because he wanted nobody to look at him with pity; but what burned into Roman’s eyes was something entirely different. Tears, he couldn’t blame him for them. Sincere pride, a silent ode to his strength. But above all a stormy rage running so deep Dean can feel it throbbing, wildly alive, in the man’s chest.  
  


Anything but pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope this long chapter was worth the wait. It took us so long because of personal reasons (that you might be aware of if you follow us on tumblr ;) *coff*) that have been "distracting" us.  
> Anyways, let us know what you think. Much love! ♡


End file.
